


Or is it the beer?

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel likes bars. They have character. They have sound. They have beer.





	

Clink.

Chatter.

Crash.

Boom.

Bang.

Hustle and Bustle.

Music blaring.

Chit chat.

Laugher.

Another beer.

Yes, please.

Beer is good.

Cold.

Comforting.

Sets a tingle to the body.

Sends a rush down to his …

Excitement.

He watches.  
They hustle.

The suck.

Double down.

Take the money.

Another round of beer.

Angry bikers.

They kill demons.

Bikers reduced to looking like unhappy puppies.

You took my chew toy.

You’ll live.

Double or nothing.

Dean’s kind of game.

He winks.

My heart flutters.

Blood rushes to my ears.

I can’t hear the laughter.

He smiles.

Beer makes me warm.

Or is Dean?

Maybe it is both.

He wins again.

Eight ball … corner pocket.

He winks again.

I would fall.

But I am sitting.

The world spins.

Shots are on me.

I shouldn’t.

I have had many beers.

Shots burn.

Everything burns.

He pays the tab.

Where is Sam?

He left with a girl.  
It is just him and Dean.

Dean make me warm.

Or was it the shot?

Could have been the beers.

We leave.

Home.

The other home.

The second one.

Two beds.

Empty.

Do we fill them both or just one?

One bed.

It’s warm.

Or is it the beer?


End file.
